Só Agora - One -Shot
by NandaCocelliCullen
Summary: Deixa eu mimar você, adorar você, Agora, só agora, Porque um dia eu sei, Vou ter que deixá-lo ir [Só Agora - Pitty] Rennesme sabia que um dia Jacob iria morre, mas não sabia que seria assim ... [Com Vampiros e Lobos]


Eu não acredito, eu sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer mais eu não estava preparada. Todos os nossos momentos juntos vieram em minha mente.  
A gente brincando, quando eu era criança, pela campina perto de casa...

[...]

_–Vai Jake. . . Mais rápido – eu gritava montada em suas contas, enquanto ele estava em sua forma de lobo – Corre mais rápido – eu disse quando a gente estava apenas a metros da Campina – EHHHHHHH._

_-Então pequena. . . Quer brincar do que hoje? – disse Jake voltando já em sua forma humana- Hoje é você que escolhe- Ele disse com aquele sorriso bobo... Meu sorriso bobo._

_-Hoje eu queroo . . . Conversar_

_-Conversar? Sobre o que?_

_-Eu ouvi a mamãe falando de um negocio chamado IMPRINTING, ela falou que tem haver com os lobos. . . O que é? – eu disse na minha maior calma, enquanto ele começava a ficar vermelho._

_- Bom. . . É. . . IMPRINTING é... É... É... É quando um lobo acha a sua outra metade. . . Ele acha algo que vira a razão do seu viver. . . É quando um lobo ama uma pessoa incondicionalmente._

_- E você. . . Já sentiu isso?_

_-Já – Mesmo eu sendo criança, eu tinha ficado triste com a noticia, porque eu achava que iria perder meu IRMÃO para outra pessoa._

_- E quem é?_

_- Isso eu te conto outra vez. . . Agora vamos para casa que você já deve estar com fome- disse ele preocupado como sempre._

_- Euu nãããão queroooo – eu disse fazendo birra._

_- AHH é? Você vai por bem ou por mal.. . Ou senão. . . COSQUINHAS. . . – disse Jake voando pra cima de mim tentando fazer cosquinhas enquanto eu sai correndo._

_-COSQUINHAS NÃO JAKEEEE._

[...]

Todas as lembranças vinham na minha cabeça como um tiro, eu estava sentada em nossa cama abraçada em seu travesseiro. . . Chorando.

Lembrei-me de quando ele me falou que sofreu o IMPRINTING por mim. . .

_[...]_

_–Eu não quero saber Jake. . . – eu disse trancando a porta do meu quarto, eu estava morrendo de ciúmes dele – Volta pra ela, vai fica com a Leah. . . Vocês se merecem._

_- Reneesmee, você sabe que com um espirro. . . Eu derrubo essa porta. . . Eu não quero fazer isso. . . Abre pra mim. . . A gente precisa conversa. . . Por Fav. . . Obrigado – ele disse assim que abri a porta._

_Eu não resistia a ele, ele pedia e eu fazia. Eu tinha descoberto que estava apaixonada por ele nessa época. . . MORRIAAAA de ciúmes dele. . . Desde sempre._

- _Nessie a gente precisa conversar ! Não pode passar de hoje ! – ele disse calmamente enquanto sentava em minha cama_

_- Fala logo seu pulguento – eu disse apoiada na janela_

_- Ness, você lembra uma vez em que você me perguntou sobre o ... IMPRINTING ? – ele disse eu balancei a cabeça afirmando – E você quis saber quem era ? –virei – me e olhei no fundo de seus olhos negros como a noite._

_- É ela né Jake ? É a Leah né ? – eu disse enquanto grossas lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto._

_- Não Ness, não é a Leah - Jacob disse vindo em minha direção, parando na minha frente, e limpando minhas lagrimas que teimavam em rolar por minha face – Não é a Leah Nessie, você ainda não percebeu ? – ele disse com seu rosto á centímetros do meu – Você é meu IMPRINTING Rennesme, você é minha vida, meu ar, minha metade, minha alma – ele disse finalizando a frase com um longo beijo, nosso primeiro beijo, meu primeiro beijo._

_[...]_

Meu coração estava estilhaçado, em pedaços, cada memória, cada toque, cada eu te amo ...

_[...]_

_- Promete respeita-la, ama-la, até que a morte vós separe ?_

_- Prometo – Jake disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto_

_- Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva !_

_- Eu te amo, para sempre minha pequena !_

_[...]_

Lembro como se fosse hoje, nosso casamento, o nascimento dos nossos filhos, o crescimento, cada passo, cada palavra, eu e ele, sempre juntos, acompanhando o passo dos nossos filhos.

Desde os primeiros passos, até os passos em direção ao altar, ficamos juntos vendo nossos filhos saindo de casa, um por um, aé que ficamos solitários novamente, mas em momento alguém deixamos de nos amar.

A dor que sinto não tem explicação, não tem cura, ele se foi, e não voltará ...E esse pensamento me faz chorar cada vez mais ... Jake havia morrido em um confronto com um outro bando de vampiros, ele estava defendendo Billy, nosso filho ... Ele não conseguiu se salvar ... Morreu com o veneno correndo em suas veias ...

Deitei em nossa cama, fechei os olhos lentamente e vi meu Jacob todo de branco me chamando, fui correndo em sua direção o abraçando, me aquecendo com seu calor, com seu amor ...

- Eu te amo, e prometi que nunca te abandonaria, vamos ? – disse Jacob de estendendo sua mão e caminhando comigo em direção a uma luz

- Eu te amo

Eu fui sentindo meu corpo cada vez mais leve, mais tranquilo ... até que não senti mais, sentia somete sua mão na minha, me guiando ...

POV NARRADOR

Anne, a filha mais velha de Rennesme e Jacob chegou na casa do casal, era estranho ir lá sem seu pai presente, mas tinha que aguentar por sua mãe. Ao passar pela sala ela pegou um retrato que tinha seus pais e seu dois irmãos ... Ela chorou silenciosamente olhando o retrato ...

- Manhê, cheguei, tenho uma novidade – disse Anne subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de sua mãe – Mãe, ainda está dormindo ? – Anne deitou ao lado da mãe acariciando levemente seus cabelos – Mãe ? MÃE ? – A mulher desesperada chamava por Nessie, mas não adiantava mais, ela já havia morrido, estava com seu grande amor, com sua alma ... - Billy ? A mamãe, ela ...

- Ela o que Anne ? – disse Billy seu irmão mais novo

- Ela ... morreu ... eu não sei o que fazer ...

- Calma, estou indo aí ... Calma ...

Apesar de todo o sofrimento pela perda de sua mãe, eles sabiam, ela estava em paz, e feliz, ao lado de Jacob, sua vida, seu ar, em um lugar aonde eles seriam somente Ness e Jake ...


End file.
